Island Paradise?
by Shadows of Raven
Summary: A darkness looms over Saturn Island, and Raven and Beast Boy are sent to resolve it. But while uncovering an evil plot, will they also find romance at an island resort? bbrae.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK EVERYONE! here i am with another tt story! i know i took a looong break but i had to make it perfect! and this chapter is longer than i usually write, i'm trying a new longer chapter policy hehe. Well i hope you enjoy and please R&R! Constructive criticism, love notes, and if u hate it u may flame, but i hope you all enjoy! ... and this story does not reflect a murderous spirit in me, i'm not a maniac... just so you know. enjoy!!

The feared disclaimer: I don't own anything in TT, cuz if i did (a) i wouldnt have 2 write this and (b) raven and beast boy would have hooked up in the movie. Stay back blood thirsty lawyers!

_**Island Paradise?**_

**One**

**It Begins**

The rain fell relentlessly in unending sheets of gray that drown out the moon and suffocated the stars over Saturn Island. The streets were silent and the usual vibrant nightlife was fairly still. Saturn Island was an island not far from Jump City; it would have taken no more than an hour to reach it by flight. It was the type of night that you could imagine yourself around the fireplace or under a blanket and reading a good book or watching a good movie, and that was exactly what Lucy Evans was doing.

Lucy was twelve years old and she was watching the Spongebob Squarepants Movie (don't own) in her parents' room. Her baby sister, Samantha, was sleeping peacefully in her crib despite Spongebob's raucous laughter. Her seventeen year old brother, Jake, was out at a party in downtown. The rain pattered against the roof, and it soothed the girl as she laid her head back against a soft pillow. Slowly, Lucy lolled off to sleep…

A sharp rapping at the front door snapped Lucy awake. The rain was falling heavier than ever and lightning flashed through the air. The thunderclaps erupted in the night sky, and momentarily, Lucy was deafened. She looked over at the digital clock on her parents' bedside table. 12:00 AM. "I wonder if it's Jake," she shrugged and stretched as she rolled off the bed. Lucy reached the top of the steps and froze. Her mother and father were standing in front of the open door, and the battering rain wet the rug.

In the frame of the door was the most frightening figure Lucy had ever seen. The cold sweat upon her face froze and she felt as if though her heart at stopped at the very sight of the figure.

It was extremely tall, and clad in all black. It was wearing a large, wide brimmed black hat that sat jauntily upon its masked head. The head was wrapped in cloth and through two eyeholes, Lucy saw a sick yellowish glow. It wore a long, ripped black coat and its chest was wrapped in dark cloth like its face. The buckle on its black leather belt was large silver skull, and its boots were horned. Lucy could barely make out the hilts of two swords from the shadows of his coats.

She couldn't imagine why her mother or father would let such a vile looking man into their house.

"Please sir, ma'am, I'm tired, and I need a place to stay," the thing grumbled and took a step forward.

"Uh… I'm sorry sir, but we don't have any extra rooms," Lucy's father gulped.

The thing shook its head. "Is that so?" he asked icily. "Well perhaps I can make room."

"W—wha—"

Lucy screamed as tears immediately came to her eyes. Within seconds two odachi blades had been unsheathed and swept clean across her mother and father's necks. The severed heads rolled onto the ground and blood splattered onto the wooden floor and the rug at the door. The bodies fell to the ground and the thing looked up and the sickly yellow orbs were now blood red. Lucy screamed again and ran up to the room she had just been in. Her heart was racing and her thoughts rushed to Samantha. Lucy slammed the door shut and locked it quickly. She sighed as tears came to her eyes, and she turned around.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air as Lucy beheld the man before her, cradling Samantha in his arms. "W—who are you?" she sobbed. "And why?"

The thing looked up at her and shrugged.

"P—please don't hurt my little sister, please," Lucy fell to her knees and sobbed. "Please…" she whispered.

The thing laughed a sickly laugh. It reminded Lucy of a dying animal. "You _love_ the girl… I never felt _love_."

"I'm sorry, but please, don't kill her," Lucy cried.

"Poor girl, all must feel my pain," the thing shook its head. Lucy's eyes flooded as she looked up. The man threw the child up into the air, immediately making the baby cry, but her cries were soon silenced as her head rolled across the ground.

Lucy screamed and tears fell down from her eyes. The man dropped the little body and stepped in the blood over to Lucy. It bent down and made her stare right into its gleaming eyes. "P—please, just, put me out of my misery," she pleaded.

"Good girl," he whispered. "Thirst for death as I have for the past decades."

Seconds later, Lucy's headless body joined her family.

The thing stood up and minutes later, it heard sirens heading towards the house. "My, pesky neighbors alert the police quickly, maybe they'll be next," he laughed again and stepped over to the window, which shattered as if a hammer had crashed into it as he stepped onto the sill. The sirens were growing louder and the thing looked at the bloodstained room and looked on his hand. There was read gleam on it. The thing blew on the blood and it flew off its hands and onto the wall, forming letters. The thing smiled beneath its mask and then there was a flash of lightning. After the lightning faded, it was gone.

On the wall was written two words:

_It Begins._

XXXX

It was a dark and cold night in Jump City. Rain fell in huge waves from the sky relentlessly, and the streets in the city were flooded. The water level had risen so much that parts of the harbor were submerged, and the base of Titan's Tower was barely above the water.

In the darkness of her room, the quiet singing of Raven's mantra mixed with the rhythmic drumming of rain on the roof and windows. Raven sat cross-legged on her bed, muttering the phrase over and over again. Just as she felt herself come to an emotional peace, the face of a certain changeling came to her mind. Raven growled and shook her head, momentarily pausing her soft incanting.

Lately, Raven's thoughts often trailed to Beast Boy, and as much as the little green boy annoyed her, she couldn't help but laugh at his lame jokes deep down inside, and within her, Raven couldn't deny the burning feelings she felt for him.

But she suppressed it because she was Raven. Emotionless. Cold. Lonely.

Raven breathed deeply again and chased the face of Beast Boy away from her thoughts. She relaxed her muscles and after a second deep breath, began chanting once more.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_"

Then Raven felt something strange… it was a slight prodding at her subconscious, as if someone was attempting to break into her thoughts. Raven pushed it away, but felt it get stronger. Then she felt the unmistakable feeling of a second presence in her room.

_No one should be in my room_.

Raven's eyes shot open just in time to see a slight rustling in the shadows. Lightning flashed through the sky and she saw a crouched figure hunched over in a corner, hidden by darkness.

"Who are you?" Raven asked monotonously, yet her voice was saturated with authority. She buried the fear beneath her and levitated off her bed. Attempting to appear calm, Raven hovered a few feet until she was six feet away from the corner. She brushed her dark hair that she had grown out of her eyes and squinted, attempting to make out the outline of the figure. Raven still felt the prodding at her mind and had to continue to push it away.

"Reveal yourself," she ordered. There was a stir of motion.

Raven squinted harder. _I don't have time for this_.

The fear was building up, though. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" Raven burst out in fear. Black tentacles wrapped around the corner and squeezed tight around a figure. Raven felt a strong resistance… someone, or something, was fighting her powers?

Sweat beaded on Raven's forehead as the force grew stronger. She couldn't hold it much longer… The half demon squinted and with difficulty, through the darkness of the stormy night, made out the figure of a young boy wrapped around in her spell.

Then the pressure became too much. Raven cracked. Falling to her knees, Raven gasped for breath. She had never met such a strong resistance. Sweat stung her eyes and matted her hair. She felt a throbbing pain in her head, and she had all but forgotten about the boy crouched in the corner of her room. Raven's heart was racing, and the fear had risen up into her chest and head. Her breathing was fast and she suddenly became cold.

"W—what is this?" she wondered.

Raven closed her eyes and remembered the boy.

She struggled to her feet and grabbed at the nearest bookshelf for support. She switched on a light, and for the first time in years, Raven's room was bright. But she was far too tired, confused, and scared to care.

For the first time, Raven got a clear look of the boy.

He was dirty and his clothes were torn. His hair was shaggy and dirty and he held an old and tattered blanket tightly around his thin form.

"W—who are you?" Raven asked wearily. "And what are you doing in my room?"

"Please ma'am, I'm tired and I need a place to stay," the boy sobbed.

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temple with the hand that wasn't supporting her body. "You can't stay in my room, there's no room," she replied.

"Is that so?" the boy asked, slightly icily. "Well then perhaps I can make room."

"What?" Raven opened her eyes and screamed. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils small and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Before her was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen. It had four glowing red eyes and huge fangs. It's skin was black and twisted horns shot out of its head and back. Its claws were yellow and sharp as a sword. It opened its maw and released a loud roar before it pounced on Raven.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ Raven managed just in time. The thing crashed into a black shield and toppled over it onto Raven's bed. It dug its claws into the mage's bed before pouncing again. Raven rolled out of the way and telepathically picked up and launched a huge bookshelf at the beast. The creature swept the shelf away carelessly with its huge claws. It opened its jaws and released black fire.

Raven barely escaped being charred as the tunnel of flame shattered Raven's window and left a gaping hole in her room. Rain poured into the room and howling winds deafened the sorceress.

Her little strength that she held was fading fast… was she going to die now?

Her vision became blurred as the creature was about to come over her, and as consciousness left her she saw a green form pounce on the beast…

XXXXX

Slowly, consciousness returned to Raven. Her eyes cracked open, although her vision was blurred, and she attempted to sit up. Immediately a sharp pain shot up through her spine. She grunted and lay back down, and looked around. She was in the Medical Wing, as she could tell by the wires that were attached to her and the bleeps of her heart beating. The door slid open and Raven made out the blurred lines of the other Titans.

"Friend Raven, are you unharmed?" she heard Starfire asked, and then the alien's arms were wrapped around her.

"I'm fine," Raven replied, shrugging the alien off and again tried to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain that slowly faded.

"You really had us scared Raven," Robin said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't really know…" Raven rubbed her head. "I was meditating and I felt this presence, and it was this little boy, but then he turned into that monster… it would have killed me if you hadn't shown up. I felt extremely weak, as if all my power just left me…"

"It was not us who saved you, friend," Starfire said. "It was Beast Boy."

Her vision was slowly returning, and Raven saw the annoying green one behind the others. "Really?" she asked doubtfully.

The other three nodded and parted.

"Oh… hey Rae," Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah… I heard you scream and then the big thud… I guess it was the wall breaking. So I came. I fought that thing off until Robin, Cy and Star came."

"Well thank you," Raven replied, knocking the thoughts of Beast Boy saving her from her mind. "How long have I been in here?"

"A day," Robin replied. "Beast Boy chased that thing away, but it might be loose in the city… we haven't heard any reports of it, but still…"

"A day?" Raven sighed… a day without meditating or herbal tea. "Well I'm getting up," she shrugged and slid out of bed. Her muscles were tight, but the pain in her back had faded to a slight sting.

"Are you sure you are capable of walking, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine," the half demon replied and led the way, slowly out of the med room, picking up her cloak that someone had removed on the way out. She made her way to the kitchen and within minutes she had a cup of warm herbal tea. The hot liquid slid down her throat as she took a seat, but the haunting memory of that beast, and the weakness she had felt still probed her at the back of her mind…

XXXX

It was later that day when it happened.

The sun was setting and Raven had moved her belongings to Starfire's room, where she would be staying until repairs were made to her room. The temporary fixing was a large piece of cardboard stuck into place…

Starfire's bright room wasn't exactly Raven's ideal place for meditation, so she had seated herself in the common room and was deeply immersed in a thick volume.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. The red light flashed through the rooms and the loud siren blared in Raven's eyes. She sighed and shut the tome as she floated over to the computer. By this time, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were all in the room. Raven couldn't help but notice Beast Boy's continuous glances towards her…

Robin pressed a few buttons on the computer and a large, unknown face appeared on the screen. The man was tubby with curly white hair, and a thick snow-white mustache and beard. "Who's the Santa?" Beast Boy said under his breath.

"Please, who is this Santa that you speak of?" Starfire asked loudly.

Robin shook his head and returned his attention to the screen. "Sorry sir, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh yes," the man said worriedly. "Sorry, Titans. I'm the mayor of Saturn Island."

"That's that island not too far from here isn't it?" Cyborg asked.

The mayor nodded. "I need your help Titans. Yesterday night, a murder took place on our island. A family of four, the Evans, was found dead in their house, all of them beheaded. Their only son, Jake, was at a party at the night. The murder is strange and slightly unnerving; there has never been such a murder on Saturn Island, and it has thrown our small community into worry. Written in blood in Mr. and Mrs. Evans' room were the words _It Begins._ Besides the bodies, there's no evidence. No footprints anywhere except for the Evans', and nothing that could lead us to a suspect."

"You want us to be security guards," Raven said flatly.

"Please Titans, the people will feel safer with you here."

"Hold on a moment, sir," Robin said and signaled for the Titans to huddle. "We can't deny him. It sounds serious."

"But Rob, don't forget that monster's probably on the loose here."

"I know, so all of us can't go, maybe two or three of us."

"But who, friend Robin? It does not feel right to separate us," Starfire sighed.

"As hard as it may be to believe, Raven, I'm not sure how much good you'll be against this monster here. From what you say, it just drained your strength. So you should go probably."

Raven had seen this coming… even if she didn't particularly care for the idea of being alone with one of the other titans for as long as it would take to crack the case.

"Fine," she shrugged monotonously.

"Um… I'll go too," Beast Boy volunteered, blushing slightly.

Robin cocked his eyebrows, and Cyborg looked at the changeling like he was insane. As for Raven, she could barely breathe. _Beast Boy? But why?_

Secretly, she knew she was flattered.

Starfire merely smiled slightly.

Robin shook his head. "OK, fine… Raven are you sure you're alright to go?"

"I'm fine, Robin. My strength is back and everything is fine."

Robin nodded slowly.

The titans turned their attention back to the Santa-like-man.

"Raven and Beast Boy will be there by tomorrow."

"Thank you Titans!" a small smile came to the man's face. "I'll set up reservations for you in the finest hotel on Saturn Island, the Titan Resort." The next moment, the fat man was gone.

Raven sighed. "I suppose I should go and pack."

A black aura encased Raven and in the next instant, she was in Starfire's room.

As Raven packed, she couldn't help but smile. Alone with Beast Boy… it would be interesting.

A/N: well... wat did you think?? I hope u liked it! i had fun writing it, i scared myself writing it, but i had fun!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well i am SOOO sorry i havent updated in a looong time and thanks 2 EVERYONE who reviewed. again sorry, but lots of school work and science fair crap. ANYWHOOZE. i hope that this chapter pleases y'all and please review! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

**Chapter Two**

** Departure**

There was a faint knock at the door of Raven's solitary room. "Who is it?" she called monotonously as she piled two more thick tomes into her suitcase.

"Beast Boy," the changeling's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh… come in," she replied, sighing slightly.

The door slid open and the green teen slid into the dark chamber.

"Hey, you almost done Rae?"

She looked down to hide the slight rose blush on her gray face… she couldn't help but smile when he called her that… _Rae._

The half demon quickly turned around and nodded. "Are you?"

"Finished," he answered. "This is gonna be kinda weird."

"How so?" Raven asked.

"I dunno, just kinda awkward to have just the two of us alone for this mission."

Raven's eye twitched. "Is there something wrong with just the _two of us_?"

"No, Raven, it's just that—"

"Forget it," Raven snapped and levitated another cloak and leotard into the suitcase.

She glided past Beast Boy and over to her dresser for the final pieces she would need: a mirror, a thick, white bound book, and a small necklace with a black heart locket.

"What's that stuff?"

"Why do you care?" she asked and brushed past him, putting the mirror and book into the bag and tying the necklace around her neck. She slipped it underneath her leotard and closed her bag. "Done."

Beast Boy nodded slightly. "C'mon, we might miss the plane if we don't leave soon."

Raven turned away and rolled her eyes at the boy. The nerve of him. Was she _that_ strange? A small sigh escaped her lips as a black aura encased her suitcases and she slipped through the floor into the lobby, leaving Beast Boy alone in the dark in her strange chambers.

"I sure as hell screwed that up," he muttered under his breath and sighed heavily as he walked out the door and sealed Raven's room off from the rest of the tower.

In minutes, Beast Boy and Raven were both in the lobby with their suitcases, ready to leave. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were there to see them off.

"Well, we're ready," Raven said monotonously.

"Oh friend!" Starfire suddenly burst out into tears and squeezed the half demon tightly. "I shall miss you terribly!"

Slightly taken aback, Raven stood there, her mouth half open. She shut it quickly and shrugged Starfire off of her. "Thanks, I'll miss you too, Star," Raven replied, and awkwardly pat Starfire's head.

The alien wiped her large emerald orbs and smiled sadly and nodded.

"Hey man, careful," Cyborg nodded to Beast Boy. "Look after him Rae," he nodded to the half demon.

Raven nodded, suppressing her hatred of that common name.

"Be careful Raven, we'll check on you once you reach the island," Robin said coolly. "Beast Boy… don't screw up."

"Thanks," Beast Boy smiled softy and turned around to leave.

"Take these, and keep them safe," Robin handed two communicators to Raven. She nodded.

"Be careful friends," Starfire said one last goodbye.

"You too," Raven said and took Beast Boy's hand. "Hold on tight," she said, and muttered her mantra. A black aura incased them, and they were gone.

"I do hope they are ok," Starfire sighed.

"I've gotta bad feel about this splitting up, Robin," Cyborg admitted.

"I do too," Robin replied. "If they need help, Starfire you can get there fastest, you'll go."

Starfire nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rumbling of the plane engine started up and it rolled down the runway. It was almost noon, and Raven unwrapped her chicken salad sandwich, sighing.

"What's wrong Raven?" Beast Boy mumbled from beside her… he had been on the plane for ten minutes and he was already falling asleep.

"Nothing," Raven replied coolly, yet with the slightest hint of contempt in her voice. The 'weird being around her for awhile' remark still lingered in the back of her mind. "I want to finish this mission as soon as I can," she replied after a few seconds of nothing being spoken. The mage reconsidered her hunger and placed the sandwich back into the wrap, and returned it back to her bag.

The tilt of the plane soon became evident as it climbed high into the sky. Raven sat calmly next to Beast Boy, who was tossing and turning from discomfort. "If you puke on me…" she breathed lethally.

At last, the steel bird burst through the clouds and leveled out, and Raven retrieved the thickly bound white book. She brought it up close to her face and breathed upon the purple gem in the center of the cover. Her breath blew _into_ the orb and a silvery mist formed within it. She muttered an incantation and ran her hand across the book before opening it. Strange runes in glossy red ink were spread out across the page, and Raven began immersing herself in it.

"I was sure…" she muttered as she flipped through the pages, trying to find what she was looking for. At last, she came to the page, and she poured herself over the ancient words. She muttered to herself the words on the page:

"The Blood Fiend: An ancient creature hailing from the Hell Pits of Azarath. It is known to take on the appearance of the race of its victims, and its methods of killing range from beheading to torture. It is a beast created from the beginning to murder, but it is a sentient creature and has the ability to blend in with crowds of races. Its natural form is usually a black and shadowy monster. It uses ancient blood magic when battling more powerful mages, and the king of the blood fiends is the Crypt Keeper. The Fiends are especially dangerous to mages because they're blood magic opposes normal magic. Blood Fiends have the ability to drain mages of their magic, and render them useless and vulnerable to killing. Blood Fiends inhabit all corners of the realms, but the Crypt Keeper was a creature so evil that from the start, it was locked in a nigh unbreakable prison. The Blood Fiends kill to gain enough souls to use an archaic and intense Blood Spell to break the prison of their leader. Blood Fiends are amongst the most dangerous of creatures, and can be killed by…

"Damn." Raven muttered. The end of the runes were faded and beyond her reading, but still, fear froze her. She shuddered to think of the power of the Blood Fiends, and what could happen if this Crypt Keeper escaped. The memory of that night that seemed so distant suddenly became clear and crisp in her mind, and she shuddered. What could they do? Was it possible that the thing that had attacked her had been a blood fiend? And was it possible that this thing on Saturn Island was one too?

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. What could she do now by worrying? She carefully placed the tome back into the bag, and settled more comfortably into her seat. Next to her, the sleeping Beast Boy stirred, and slowly, his head gently came to rest on her shoulder.

The mage blushed madly before old feelings of contempt rushed back to her, and she considered pushing his head off, but again she sighed.

"It won't kill me," she muttered, and a faint smile flickered across her lips as she closed her eyes again, and drifted into a light sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The captain's voice snapped them both awake, and Beast Boy hastily moved his head from Raven's shoulder. The plane descended slowly, and as it lowered from the clouds, Raven saw harsh rain and lightning falling from the sky. She quickly brought her seat upright and kicked her bag a little farther under the seat as the flight attendant came walking by.

After a few minutes, the plane hit the ground and rolled bumpily along the runway until it came to a stop. The rain continued to fall in relentless sheets, and lightning crackled in the air.

Raven and Beast Boy were among the first to get off, and after the annoyance of getting their luggage, they made their way through the crowds until they found a large white sign poking up through the crowd.

"Look, that's it," Raven pointed as Beast Boy pushed the heavy cart filled with suitcases. "Raven and…" she suppressed a laugh. "Beast Kid."

"WHAT?!?!" Beast Boy cried and hung his head.

Raven smirked and led the way to an official looking man in a pressed black suit. "Raven and Beast Kid?"

"Beast Boy…" the green teenager mumbled.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Alfred," the man replied. "I'm your limo driver."

Beast Boy's depression left as quickly as it had come and his eyes lit up. "A limo, eh?"

"Indeed," the elderly gentleman replied. "Follow me."

Alfred took the cart from Beast Boy and led them outside. He told them to stay and walked calmly out into the inclement weather.

In minutes, a sleek, but wet black limo pulled up and Alfred stepped out. He opened the door for Raven and Beast Boy who slid in as Alfred loaded their suitcases into the trunk. He reentered the limo and looked back at them. "Ready?"

Raven nodded.

The limo started, and a silence fell over them, except for the beating of the rain on the roof.

Raven broke the silence. "Are the storms always this bad?"

Alfred sighed. "It's usually fairly tranquil, but lately, unexpected and unpredicted and violent storms have just appeared out of nowhere. No one can explain it."

"Strange…" Raven whispered and glanced at Beast Boy, who was immersed in the lavishness of the limousine.

"Well," Alfred said after a few more minutes of silence. "Here we are," he continued and swept out of the limo, opened a large umbrella and opened Raven's door. The mage got outside and took the umbrella.

"Beast Boy," she ordered, "Help Alfred get the suitcases into the hotel."

"But why?"

Raven shot an icy glare at the boy. "Because I said so."

Alfred whispered something, and Raven barely caught it. "Well, I see who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Excuse me?" Raven cocked her eyebrows.

Alfred grinned. "Nothing Lady Raven."

"That's what I thought," she replied and swept through the revolving door into the lavish hotel.

The lobby was bright: it was made of gold and marble and exotic vines and silk tapestries hung from the wall. Huge paintings lined the walls and large comfy couches made circles around elegant tea tables.

Raven smiled. "It might not be all bad," she said and glided to the check in desk. By the time she had finished at the desk and gotten the keys to her room and a map of the hotel, Alfred and Beast Boy had dragged the suitcases into the lobby and were ready to take them upstairs.

Once they had reached the room, Alfred left. "Best wishes," he nodded politely and departed.

Once he had gone, Beast Boy exploded. "DUDE THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS HOTEL?!?"

"Beast Boy," Raven replied. "This isn't a vacation. We're here on a mission," she finished as she opened the door and stepped inside.

She waved her hand and the suitcases floated inside.

"B—but why didn't you just do that?" Beast Boy grumbled.

"Because watching men work is more satisfying," Raven smirked and took a look at their room: the presidential suite.

"Duuuuuude," Beast Boy said in awe.

It was rather impressive. There was a kitchen: an actual kitchen with a stove and a dining table, and a plasma screen TV in the kitchen _and _the living room. Curved couches made a ring around an oak table, and a door led out to the balcony. Through the rain, Raven could made out a hot tub on the balcony. A hallway branched away from the living room, and Raven dropped her control on the suitcases and walked down with Beast Boy behind. There was one door one side of the hall and another at the end. The other side of the hall had a large bookshelf filled with thick volumes. Raven opened the first knob and stepped inside.

Beast Boy whistled.

The bathroom was fairly large. It was made entirely of marble, and a huge mirror towered above the counter that held the diamond encrusted gold sinks and faucets. A huge bathtub with several faucets was to one side, and to the other was a gated off area that held the toilet, and there was also a large shower.

"I can live in the bathroom," Beast Boy joked.

Raven's face remained straight and switched off the light and closed the door. Fear rose within her.

She slowly made her way to the last door and fearfully pushed it open.

It was as she feared.

In that large room was a huge circular bed.

One.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, and they shared a single sentiment. "Damn."

A/N: well what'd u think? make my Christmas and leave a review! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK OK OK dont shoot me i know i havent updated in 4eva... but the midterms and the science fair and the high school--ok well the point is it's here now :D lol and i really appreciate every1 who's reviewed and PLEASE review 4 this chapter... hope u guys likey :)

**Three**

**Arising Problems**

"Is this some kind of stupid joke?" Raven screamed over the hotel telephone. "There is ONE FRICKING BED!" She was not one to lose her temper (for obvious reasons) but a crackling black aura surrounded her and her eyes were beginning to glow as she screeched at the hotel manager.

"I'm very sorry, miss, but there is simply no more vacancy," the manager's cool voice came over.

"Then we're checking out," Raven snapped.

"I'm very sorry, miss," he repeated, "But the mayor has ordered that you not stay anywhere else. You see, the hotel is in an ideal spot to get to any point on the island quickly."

"What the f-"

I'm sorry miss," he cut off her profanity. "Good night."

The clicking of him hanging up came to Raven's ear.

She slammed the phone down and turned around to glare at Beast Boy. "Well this is just _wonderful_," she snapped sarcastically. "Here we are, miles away from home, in a hotel with one bedroom on a dangerous and unknown mission."

Beast Boy sighed and collapsed on the bed. "This sucks," he said simply.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing there's that comfortable couch, isn't there?" she asked slyly.

"What… why?" Beast Boy looked at her quizzically before realization struck him. "No, c'mon Raven I can sleep on the grou—"

"Ha!" she cut him off. "I'm not waiting for you to get up at whatever time you want for me to get dressed so I don't risk you seeing me. Couch! Now!"

"Bu—"

"NOW!"

Beast Boy hung his head and mumbled something under his breath as he trudged out of the luxurious room.

After he had left, Raven collapsed onto the large bed and rubbed her temple. "Dear Azar, what a nightmare this is going to be," she sighed as she got back up and walked outside. Beast Boy was already unpacking all of his belongings.

"Can I at least keep my stuff in the bedroom?" he asked.

"Yes," Raven replied as she levitated her suitcase. She looked over at the clock: 9:30 PM.

She glided to her room behind Beast Boy and quickly unpacked her belongings as he crammed his clothes into one of two chest-of-drawers in the room.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked snappishly.

"Now, I'm hungry," Raven replied. "Tomorrow we have to go do some shopping. We can't live here for such a long time without some food. How much money do you have?"

"Err… like $300, you?"

"About $800," she replied. "Because _I _unlike _you_ don't buy video games every other day."

"Look Raven," Beast Boy threw up his hands. "I'm not going to be fighting with you the entire time we're on this mission, ok? I'm not completely thrilled to be here either, but I'm not going to fight forever."

"If you didn't want to come with me, why'd you volunteer?" she pried, half of her hoping he would answer as she wanted him to.

"Because, because… never mind."

"No, what?" she continued.

He sighed. "Just forget it, it's not important. Yeah, I'm hungry and I'm tired, let's eat something," he said and walked out. Raven followed him and found him pulling out a pack of tofu dogs.

Raven's eye twitched at the disgusting fake meat. "No thanks," she said. "I'll go with room service…"

She ordered filet mignon, garlic bread and herbal tea, and in the time it took for the food to arrive, they both showered.

"If you eat like that," Beast Boy said as she cut the steak, "We'll be broke by the end of the week."

She shrugged. "Just one night," she mumbled and looked up as he took an enormous bite from one of his three tofu dogs.

She couldn't help but smile as he looked up at her, with some of the fake meat hanging out of his mouth, and his green eyes huge from the joy of his 'tasty' food.

"Wazshataschmile?" he asked as he gulped down the morsel.

She ensured that the smile quickly fled from her face as he began to smile back at her.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," she replied monotonously as she finished the last of the mignon and dropped the plate on the tray the hotel worker had left, and finished the last of her tea.

By then, it was almost 11.

She yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm exhausted, and I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Beast Boy agreed as they walked to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Afterwards, Raven made her way to the end of the hall.

"Good night," Beast Boy called.

Raven slightly turned her head and nodded before she open the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She threw off her cloak and suddenly, a tear formed in her eye.

She wiped it away and sat down on the round bed. Why was she crying? Deep down she knew… she had been terrible to Beast Boy, but after all, he was the one who had made her life miserable for the past several years.

_Has he really made it that bad?_ She asked herself. _No,_ she admitted. _Did I actually like it a little bit? Or a lot… _

She lay down and sighed as she pulled the covers over her head, wondering if Beast Boy was thinking the same things she was.

In minutes, a deep and dreamless sleep took her…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In Jump City, a light drizzle fell in the cold, starless night. Starfire tossed and turned in her sleep: dreams of Beast Boy and Raven being killed haunted her.

The alarm saved her from her nightmares.

The red flashing and obnoxious siren made Starfire jolt awake. For once, the alarm was welcomed. Cold sweat coated her slim form and matted her hair. The alien rubbed her forehead before rolling out of bed and changing.

In minutes, she was in the common room, where a sleepy Robin and Cyborg were waiting for her.

"What is going on?" she inquired.

Robin looked seriously at her. "A murder… someone was just found beheaded. The police are surrounding the house, and they think they see movement from the inside."

"What is the time?" she asked.

"'Bout two AM. Man what kinda sicko kills someone at two AM?" Cyborg rubbed his human eye.

"It doesn't matter… this is just too weird," Robin sighed. "I mean, it sounds like the murder on Saturn Island."

"Do you think that they are connected? Perhaps it is the creature that attacked friend Raven," Starfire offered.

"Whatever it is, we should move. Titans, go!"

A half hour later, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stepped out into the cold rain of the Jump City night. A dozen police cars surrounded a darkened house, and two-dozen policemen with their guns out were staring warily at the house. Fear was in the air.

Starfire looked at the house… a dark feeling impregnated the air; she could feel it.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked the nearest policeman.

"We're waiting," he whispered.

"For what?" Cyborg asked.

"Anything…"

Robin looked around. "They're all too afraid to move," he said under his breath. "Time for us to move in."

The boy wonder moved quickly but warily through the maze of shaking police to the front of the door. There was no sign of conflict… on the outside

They stepped into darkness. A faint light flickered from a ceiling fan, and Cyborg illuminated the room with the light from his shoulder. A cold and eerie silence filled the room as they stared around at the untouched atmosphere.

"I do not like this place," Starfire whispered as they stepped to the middle of the room.

Cyborg's light cast ghostly shadows in the room.

There was a flicker of movement, and Cyborg swung his light to where the movement had come from.

"Be ready," Robin whispered as he slowly unsheathed his staff.

Starfire's eyes darted around, looking for the thing that had moved.

Seconds that seemed like a lifetime passed by, and the ticking of a grandfather clock made the tension rise as the three titans made themselves more and more ready for an attack.

But nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

There was a thudding from the ground, and Cyborg pointed the light down.

A bloodcurdling scream rose through the air as they gazed upon the bloodied, severed head of a man whose face was filled with a petrified shock.

Starfire stood, frozen by fear at the image of death that lay at her feet. Slowly and mechanically, her neck cranked up, and a deathly silence filled the air.

"Star look out!" Robin cried as Starfire whipped around.

A vision of evil descended upon her as a demonic hound fell onto her.

A scream escaped her lips before its razor claws sank into her neck. "ROBIN!"

OoOoOoOoOo

The obnoxious ringing of the telephone cranked Raven's eyes opened. Sleepily, she took a look at the clock… 2 AM.

Raven groaned and picked up the phone. "What?" she snapped.

The mayor's voice came on. "Raven! Quickly, the murderer has struck again!"

Raven jolted up. "What?" she asked urgently again. "Where?"

The mayor quickly read off the address. "Hurry!" he ended and hung up.

Raven leapt out of bed and pulled her cloak on before running to the living room.

Beast Boy was snoring on the couch beneath a blanket.

"Beast Boy!" she shook him and he stirred. "BEAST BOY!" she yelled.

The changeling's eyes shot open and he sat up. "What is it Raven? It's not even noon yet," he grumbled.

"Hurry up! Get dressed! The murderer just attacked again," she said and pushed him off the couch.

He rose slowly and Raven blushed before turning around. "PUT SOME PANTS ON!" she yelled before storming out of the room, but she couldn't help but think of Beast Boy in his boxers. "Ew…" she shook her head at the thought of it… but he _had_ grown a bit more muscular in the past year or so.

In a minute, he was outside. He blushed before he asked shakily, "Where is it?"

"Hold on," Raven replied, attempting to sound blasé.

Beast Boy nodded and grabbed hold of her hand as she muttered her mantra. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_."

The necklace with the black heart pendant lay beneath her leotard… she hoped she wouldn't need its help.

The black aura encased them and in the next instant, they were outside the house. It would have been nice enough under different circumstances.

A ring of policemen surrounded the medium sized house. Raven walked through the inexorable rain, ignoring the icy bite of the raindrops on her skin. She reached the chief. "What's going on?"

"I—ins—inside," he gasped. The gun in his hand was shaking madly.

"They're frozen with fear," Raven breathed.

"We're going in," Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded.

Slowly, they walked through the door into a foyer. It was completely undisturbed; dark, but undisturbed. Beast Boy took out a flashlight and turned it on.

"Follow me," Raven whispered as she slinked up the stairs, taking the light from the changeling. Beast Boy had turned into a snake and slithered at her feet.

At the top of the stairs, she felt her foot press into something wet.

Her head snapped down and a soft scream escaped her lips.

A trail of blood led from the top the stairs into a room.

Raven levitated herself, gulped and glided forward.

Fear rose within her, and she felt her heart beating faster. A cold sweat drenched her body and stuck her clothes to her skin. Her breathing was fast and short, and her hands were shaking. The smell of burning blood hung in the air, and a graveyard eeriness clung to her.

She followed the trail of blood to the room, and stepped in. It was the master bedroom, and she and Beast Boy, who had by this time turned back into a human, stood in the center.

There was a faint movement and Raven swung the flashlight towards it, but there was nothing there.

"No bodies… nothing," Raven whispered.

There was another rustling from behind her, and she moved the flashlight in time to see the shadows of something escape from the light.

"We know you're here… come out," Beast Boy gulped.

"I can taste your fear," a voice rasped.

Raven's blood froze. The voice was one of death, doom, and despair. It pierced her flesh and chilled her bones. _Bloodfiend_, she thought fearfully. The flashlight dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled as something descended upon her.

Raven looked up and saw two swords arching down on her. "_AZARATH METRI—" _her mantra was cut off as a raptor pounced on the figure and hurled it to the ground. It leapt back up and swung the swords. Blood gushed from Beast Boy as it precisely slit his stomach, and a moan escaped his lips as he collapsed.

"BEAST BOY!" she screamed.

His blood soaked the ground and flaming, dark anger rose within her as the thing stepped towards her. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _she screamed, releasing her arcane powers.

A fiery black corona incased her as magical lightning crackled forward. "_Azarath Azarath Azarath!" _Darkness engulfed her vision as energy poured from her power. She became removed from the world and her senses dimmed as her soul was released in the waves of dark magic.

She heard a distant scream and glass shattering as all of her magical powers exploded, released in a burst of black energy shaped like an enormous raven.

She felt her energy being drained, but the screaming continued.

Soon, she realized it was her own screaming. Her own cold, scared, and angry screaming. Vomit spewed from her mouth as the magical onslaught continued to pour out of her.

"_Azarath…"_

The last wisp of arcane power left her body, and she collapsed.

A/N: well what'd u think? DONT WORRY i swear NO ONE is dead... except for the people who got beheaded but _besides the point_. haha well plz make my day and review, and a happy new year 2 every1 :) (i know its a lil late... but :P)


End file.
